


All the Parts of You

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has issues with a certain part of his body; Kris thinks it’s sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Parts of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss.
> 
> Written: July 1, 2010

Adam leaned over the bathroom sink and studied his reflection in the mirror to make sure he’d gotten all the make-up off his face.

“Ready yet?” Kris mumbled tiredly as he came up beside Adam. He settled his hand on Adam’s belly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Adam’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Adam said, smiling at Kris, who looked up at him with half closed eyes and gave him the pouty lips that Adam couldn’t resist dropping a kiss to. Those lips curled up into a smile beneath Adam’s.

Adam straightened and patted the back of Kris’ hand, then lifted it off his stomach. Kris’ smile faded and his eyes clouded over.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Kris wiggled the hand Adam still held. “Not let me touch your stomach.”

Adam opened his mouth to deny it, but Kris didn’t let him speak.

“You do, every time. You did it tonight at the club. And again just now. Why?”

Adam’s mind wouldn’t work fast enough to come up with a lie that didn’t make him look ridiculously pathetic, and there was no way he could admit the truth to Kris because that would make him look even more ridiculous and pathetic.

“At first I thought you just didn’t want me touching you in public,” Kris said sadly, “but . . . .”

Kris tugged on his hand, trying to pull free of Adam’s hold. Adam, chagrined that he’d made Kris feel that way even for a second, tightened his grip and refused to let go.

“No, that’s not . . . . Kris, don’t ever think that! I love it when you touch me, especially in public.”

Adam might have a bit of a kink for Kris laying claim to him in public, and he’d thought Kris knew that without him having to tell him.

“Then why?”

Adam mumbled an answer, but Kris gave him a squinty-eyed look of confusion and said, “What?”

Adam looked down at Kris’ hand because he couldn’t look into Kris’ eyes when he said, “I hate my stomach.”

“What?” Kris said again, and this time there was a hint of steel behind the confusion.

“I said . . . .”

“I heard what you said.” Kris twisted his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Adam’s. “Why do you hate your stomach?”

Adam lifted weights, and ran, and did stomach crunches – his arms, and his ass, and his legs looked fabulous – but still he couldn’t get rid of the last bit of round softness that had haunted him since high school.

“Because you don’t have a six pack?” Kris said, his voice a soft inquiry rather than mocking.

Adam didn’t know why he’d worried that Kris’ reaction would be any different.

“It’s just . . . ,” Adam began, then hesitated.

“Not perfect?” Kris finished for him.

Kris disentangled their fingers and pressed close to Adam’s side as he slid his hand across Adam’s belly. Adam fought back the impulse to pluck Kris’ hand off his stomach.

“There’s two things you need to know,” Kris said, slipping around to Adam’s front so he could bury his face in Adam’s shoulder. “One, you don’t have to be perfect for people to love you. And two.” Kris slipped his hand beneath the old tank top Adam had put on when they’d gotten home. “You are perfect to me.”

Adam shook his head at the platitude. “Kris.”

“I mean it, Adam,” Kris moaned. “Let me show you.”

“Kris.” It came out less steady this time because Kris had raised up on his toes, his entire body sliding delightfully against Adam’s and culminating in the soft brush of his lips against Adam’s neck.

Kris stroked his thumb across Adam’s belly. “Please, Adam.”

Adam growled and grabbed a handful of Kris’ hair. Kris whimpered as Adam pulled his head back. The sound went straight to Adam’s dick and he crashed their lips together with more force than he’d meant to. Kris hooked his arm around Adam’s neck, his other hand still stroking softly over Adam’s stomach.

“Bed?” Kris suggested breathlessly, his fingers flexing against Adam’s belly.

Adam couldn’t resist Kris on a normal day, but especially not when he was flushed with desire and pressed hard against him. Adam wasn’t sure how they did it, but they managed to reach the bed and fall onto it. They somehow kept from damaging any important bits in the fall, and then Kris took control and spread Adam out just the way he wanted him.

Kris pushed and pulled Adam’s sweat pants down over his hips, and then shoved his tank top up. Adam had to struggle to keep his hands at his sides, fisting them into the duvet to keep from covering himself from Kris’ eyes.

Kris reached out slowly towards Adam’s stomach, almost as if Adam was a frightened animal that required careful handling. When his fingertips gently made contact, the touch was almost devotional.

“I love your belly,” Kris breathed reverently, and then he bent down and pressed a kiss to the skin. “It’s perfect,” he said, punctuating the sentiment with another kiss. Then came a whispered, “Beautiful,” followed by another kiss.

“Kris,” Adam moaned, turned on by Kris’ obvious desire, even though Adam himself hated the particular part of his body upon which Kris was lavishing attention.

Kris’ only response was to feather more kisses across Adam’s belly, fingers flexing and kneading the flesh like a kitten as he did so. Kris’ teeth grazed Adam’s skin, and Adam sucked in a breath as his cock swelled.

Adam’s voice broke when he said Kris’ name again, and Kris moaned against his belly in response. The kisses turned into sucks that left red marks behind until Adam’s stomach was covered with them. Adam slid his hand over Kris’ head, then combed his fingers through Kris’ hair.

Kris reared up and dove for Adam’s mouth, and Adam immediately opened to Kris’ eager tongue. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth, one hand still petting Adam’s belly as the other went to the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down.

“Adam,” Kris groaned between kisses. “God, Adam.”

Kris bit Adam’s bottom lip, then kneeled up so he could see what he was doing. He pulled his cock out and then lowered himself so he could slide it across Adam’s belly. Adam groaned at the choked sound Kris made as he pushed into Adam’s stomach. He pulled Kris back down into a kiss as Kris rutted desperately against him.

“Adam,” Kris panted against Adam’s lips when he started breathing too heavily to continue the kiss, “Adam, I love you, and I love all the parts of you.”

Adam groaned at Kris’ words, and Kris went rigid against him, his cock pulsing against Adam’s belly as hot fluid spilled between them. After he stopped trembling, Kris pressed one last hard kiss to Adam’s lips, and then twisted around so he could lick his come off Adam’s belly.

Adam swore as the sight of Kris bent over him, the feel of Kris’ tongue sliding across his skin sent him rocketing over the edge. And if he hadn’t already come, the blissed out expression on Kris’ face as he just closed his eyes and continued to lap at Adam’s belly as Adam’s come spattered his face and hair would have done the job.

~*~*~*~

Adam stood in the corner of someone’s living room with Allison and Brad, half listening to Allison’s enthusiastic chatter about her new music video while Brad egged her on with even more outrageous ideas, and half watching Kris make his way towards them through the crowd. They shared a look when Kris finally freed himself from the mob. Kris leaned into Adam with a grateful sigh and placed his hand on Adam’s belly.

“Hey, you.” Adam wrapped one arm around Kris’ shoulders and dropped his other hand to Kris’. He saw the flash of disappointment in Kris’ eyes before resignation settled on his face. Adam squeezed Kris’ hand, and then just held onto it, his thumb stroking across the back.

It took a moment for Kris to process what Adam had done, what it meant that Adam had left his hand there, but Adam saw the joy spread across his face when he finally figured it out.

“Hey,” Kris said back finally, raising his face for a kiss.

Adam complied, ignoring both Allison’s, ‘Awww!’ and Brad’s exaggerated gagging.

When they ended the kiss, Kris smiled happily at Adam. Without speaking a word he flexed his fingers beneath Adam’s hand and pressed closer to him. If his plans for later hadn’t been apparent from the erection pressing into Adam’s thigh, the promise in his eyes would have made it crystal clear.

Adam would never love his stomach, or stop trying to get rid of what he saw as his worst feature, but he thought maybe he could get used to Kris’ fetish for his not quite so perfect stomach in the meantime.

The End


End file.
